My Favorite Accident
by klynnvakarian
Summary: What if Shepard and Garrus hooked up in the first game? Prompt fill for. Starts with recruiting Garrus and ends with an encounter on his desk at C-Sec. Canon divergence.


This was a prompt I found about sex on Garrus' desk. I loved it. So this is it, obligatory I do not own any of these characters and places. This is also my first real sex scene I've written. The title is a song by Motion City Soundtrack which I also don't own just love.

 _So we were an accident, you'll always be my favorite one_

* * *

"I know this is your show Shepard but I want in." It came out faster than he wanted, and thick with sub harmonics. Earnest, with just a hint of desperation flooding in. He could live with that. It had been a long day.

The commander gives him a smile and he shifts his weight from one foot to the other. He tilts his head at her silence, and after a minute of staring she shakes hers and wipes her gloves against one another.

"Welcome aboard Officer Vakarian."

Garrus blinks, for a moment he wasn't sure she would agree to have him. Half of his mind was expecting a line of inquiry about his willingness to go against another turian. The other half was mindful of the two humans standing close to Shepard, but far enough from him that he has half a mind to be offended. His fringe is still spinning as he follows Shepard and the krogan of all things through Chora's Den and out the other side where Shepard picks up an adolescent quarian. Watches all of this in a stunned silence as she wraps his entire investigation up with the impossible evidence they gathered together and hands it over neat and clean to the council. A present for Unification Day.

He is so caught up in the rush of victory that he chirps in confusion as he comes back to the present, standing alone. The rest of the party he's joined has made their way to the elevators preparing to head out.

"LT, take my new friends here back to the Normandy along with Officer Vakarian. I have a few things to take care of." Shepard wiped a loose section of hair out of her eyes, took off her gloves and pressed the backs of her many fingers against the opposite palms eliciting a cracking noise. It sounded awful to Garrus and she did it _again_ before shaking them out at her side. Humans. Nodding her acceptance of the salute thrown to her by…the dark haired male, she turns on her heels to make an exit.

"Ah, Commander?"

Garrus covered the distance easily with his long legs. Shepard lifted her gaze to his face without craning her neck back. She waits for him to speak, tapping her fingers against armored thighs. Garrus watched them with an odd sort of fascination before continuing on. He made a mental note about her size; in the chaos of the night he hadn't registered their size difference. Now it was almost laughable. She was s _hort_ no two ways about that.

"If you don't mind, my gear is in my office and I'd like to collect it before boarding."

Shepard lifted her shoulders and spread her hands wide in a gesture Garrus knew from experience had a different meaning for each human he had seen do it. He hoped it was a good thing.

"Alright, I have a few things to pick up before we head out anyway." Shepard started walking again waving him forward with her hand, "You can do the heavy lifting."

* * *

"So this is it." Shepard bends slightly at her waist to see around, and under the turian's arm in front of her, hand still on the control panel. It was an office, like the other 947 she had already seen in her lifetime. Split in two separate workstations with crates and boxes pushed against the walls. Bureaucracy, the great equalizer.

"Yes. Well." Garrus made a low gravelly noise, and moved forward in to the room heading towards the far wall.

Shepard followed after a moment of watching him move around. She looked over the grey plates, sweeping fringe and blue markings of the officer she had just now recruited. Turians always made her feel shorter than she was, but they were nice to look at. As he packed a smaller crate Shepard ran her ungloved hands over one of the desks, fingers passing over the cool metal and moved a stack of data pads off to one side and hopped up on the now empty space.

She pushed a few more things around while she waited.

"So how long-"

"Just one more thing-"

Garrus quickly rose from his crouch on the floor and turned back around, coming face to face with her. Perching on the desk had given her some height, she wasn't quite eye level but her forehead reached his chin leaving him with an eye full of the hair fanned out on the top of her head. She watched him take in air through his nasal plates, a sniff almost. The thought that her hair probably smelled like blood and spilled alcohol ran through her mind.

"I'll just," Garrus reached around her to the very back of the desk, "grab this."

Oh, it was _his_ desk. Shepard leaned a little to her left away from his arm but moving closer to him as well. It gave her a better view of his face and as her focus was on trying to see over the wide rim of his collar she missed the noise coming from outside of the door.

"Vakarian! Are you still in here?"

Garrus had missed it too, and as he straightened himself she jerked upright. Her eyes widened in panic and she tried to grab on to the front of his chest plate with both hands. She was falling backwards. The arm he still had behind her closed in around her back, his other hand took hold of the edge of the desk. Her legs shot out to either side of his hips in an effort to stabilize herself.

She could see just enough over Garrus' shoulder to make out an asari C-Sec officer with hands full and as soon as her new squad mate met her eyes his gaze cut to the face of his coworker. He had to turn his upper body slightly, revealing more of Shepard to the doorway. She gave a small jerky, wave.

"Oh, oh! Goddess I'm so…sorry? I'll just go." A lavender hand came out from under the pile they were carrying to cover their eyes as they backed out of the room muttering.

After the door slid back in to place she turned her attention to Garrus, his eyes were already back on her.

"This isn't-" He began, his voice backed with a deepening rumble. She could feel his hand flexing on her lower back, two long fingers touching material through gaps in her armor.

Shepard put on her best smile, "Well this certainly isn't how I welcome all the new recruits." She didn't let up on her grip on his collar but instead slowly runs her thumbs along the plate where they lay, a nervous motion and she lets out a small laugh underneath her breath. She could feel her cheeks warming up.

"Humans don't have a tradition of sending soldiers out with a, well. You know."

* * *

Garrus isn't quite sure what just came out of his mouth. His sub harmonics are bouncing around between embarrassment and partially amused. Even though she is human, his harmonizing drops into a lower register, something with a little more heat. One hand still splayed against her back and her stubby human legs are still around his hips. He feels them press just a bit closer and hears the muffled clank of plate against plate.

She hasn't made any attempt to move out of his grip and he hasn't pulled away either. Her vitals scroll through his line of sight and he is surprised by her reaction. Elevated heart rate, increase in body temperature. Flight or fight response? Prey behavior he thinks, but any human this close to a turian should have made a move to escape by now.

"Oh no, we have that too." Her fingers are tapping against his armor now. Is she nervous? Excited? Garrus shifts a bit of his weight forward onto the hand clamped down on the desk. He takes another small breath, underneath the lingering scent of alcohol and blood is something else. Human, but strangely pleasant. He feels her slide forward; she is looking down at her legs.

"Although it isn't usually between someone in command and a subordinate." Her hands fall from his collar to her thighs.

He hesitates and she doesn't say anything further so he lets loose the first thing that comes to mind.

"To be fair Commander, I don't think the paperwork for my transfer has gone through yet."

That gets a real laugh from her and while she shakes he slides his hand from her back to the top of her hip, lightly, just enough pressure to let her know he is still there. Fingers spreading themselves on the curve.

* * *

Shepard is laughing and she isn't sure if she has officially lost her mind but here she is. On the desk of a nearly former officer of the law. Legs around the hips of a _turian_ who just dropped one of the smoothest lines she has heard in a long time. Or ever if she wants to think on it. She doesn't.

Boldness has only benefitted her so far this night so she keeps it going. Sliding her hands to his hips, brushing past his hand, she brings them up to his waist. His hips twitch forward into the center of hers and his grip on her tightens. Shepard tips her head back and presses her lips against the front of her mouth. He makes a noise that she feels run through her mouth and into the bottom of her stomach. She opens her eyes to the sound of his voice.

"This is my way." He brings his forehead to hers and moves their heads together slowly. She feels her skin moving against the hard plating and her nose rubbing against his when he leads them upwards. Her breathing is starting to speed up, and as Garrus breaks their connection to start nipping at her jaw line she makes an embarrassingly sharp noise.

"I'm fine," Shepard laughs again and tries to bring his face closer to hers when one hand slides to a spot behind his had and below his fringe rubbing the soft skin she has found lightly, "are you fine?"

Garrus moves his head back and forth against her hand and positively purrs. He finally lets go of the desk and grabs the back of her head like she has done, some hair shakes loose and she knows it hurts but she'll worry about it later. He brings her in for another face rub and she catches his firm lips in another kiss. He stays still for a moment before opening his mouth and Shepard feels his mandibles against her cheeks. Strange. A little weird but not nearly enough to stop. She isn't sure what would make her stop at this point. As if he knows what she is thinking he moves his hips against hers rubbing the pelvic plate against-

"Not to, _overlook_ the foreplay, but we may not have much time left."

"Next time then." She moves her tongue along his parted lips, jumping at the next sound he makes. Pressing closer to his body while his hands run along her waist and shoulders down to her hips looking for the catches on her armor. She hears them click before he drops the piece somewhere behind him before working on his own. A sigh of relief turns into something deeper as Garrus grabs her hips again and pulls her against him. She feels heat between his legs, looking down she sees him growing even more by the second. Shepard rubs her cheeks on the side of his face and places small kisses along his nose and below his visor.

"How do I?" He runs a long finger down her stomach and between her legs.

"An opening, in the under suit." She moans again as his finger drags along the stitching to the small opening before removing his hand. He brings the hand to his mouth pulls off the glove with his teeth revealing talons. Shepard takes a sharp breath at the sight.

"Careful with those."

His answering laugh is deep like fast moving water and it nearly covers the sound of tearing fabric. She barely has time to register the feeling of recycled air against her exposed skin before Garrus is pulling at the front of his suit. One hand returns to the small of her back and the other is holding himself in front of her.

Garrus looks at her face, trying to find any reason to stop. He is ready; spirits know he's never wanted a human before now. Shepard definitely isn't like any of the other humans he's met before. He knows she spent a good bit of time looking him over when they arrived. No more than he had watched her during all of this.

He sees her eyes flicker down to what he is holding. A hum of male pride finds its way through his courting noises, not that she can tell the difference. From what he felt there shouldn't be any problems. The lack of plates he already knew, but feeling and knowing are two different things.

"No allergies right?" She laughs nervously and her fingers tap against his skin for a moment.

"There's a full med kit behind the desk." He presses against her gently, and when she dips her chin in agreement he enters her.

The feel is so different than what he's had before that he almost pulls back out but Shepard's spine snaps straight and her legs press back around his and in an instant he is fully within her. He takes a deep breath through his mouth; feeling her muscles loosen around his girth he makes a low hiss. His hands run along her waist to her thighs and back again before he tightens his hold and begins to thrust. Her hands are still at his neck and he lowers his forehead to hers again, encouraging her to touch his fringe again. Garrus is calling out pleasure with his lower register as he finds a rhythm of deep, shallow, deep.

Shepard his making short noises that travel so fast between high and low pitch that while she is rubbing his fringe he puts his mouth plates to her lips to silence them for a minute. Her back arches and when he breaks the kiss her hands leave him to hold on to the desk behind her, leaning away from him. He groans as he gets just a little bit deeper in to this small human with this new position. Garrus watches her take shaky breaths, and watches her mass of fringe, _hair,_ bounce and unravel from its binding.

He is pulled from the fascination of her hair when he starts feeling a slight prickling behind his plates, and he warbles out a small apology. Unsure of human etiquette and knowing she can't understand him he flexes his uncovered talons against her waist to get her attention.

"Shepard. Shepard I'm-"

Her eyes open and she swallows before answering.

"It's okay if you," her mouth closes and her lips press tight together and she makes a humming noise that turns into a gasp for air, "Oh! Just-" She pushes off the desk and grabs the front of his collar again, clinging to him tightly.

He takes that as permission to finish, there hasn't been any problems so far. They are short on time and while he is just starting to really enjoy himself he has one more hard push before he raises himself up on the front of his long toes pulling Shepard off the desk briefly while he empties into the warmth of her.

Another few minutes and his plates are closing, he takes a small step back and gently pulls her hands away from his armor. She is shaking when he hands her the piece of her armor he retrieved.

"Was that, ah, okay?" His mandibles droop slightly, he feels as if he is in boot camp again.

Shepard pushes herself off the desk and winces slightly at the landing.

"Well that was, something else." Her eyes find his and she smiles at him, a small one at first and after a second it's split her face nearly in half.

He gives her a grin of her own.

"You did say you needed some heavy lifting done."

The smile drops off her face completely before she begins laughing again, Garrus laughs too and on his way to pick up the bag he'd forgotten about he brushes her hip with his own.


End file.
